1. Field
The present invention relates generally to browsing for content and, more specifically, to adaptively changing images representing available digital content for browsing by a user based on the user's interests and actions.
2. Description
The introduction of Internet-based digital content (such as television (TV) programs, movies, sports, special events, music, games, and so on) into the living room usage model creates new challenges and opportunities for content providers and content consumers. In many cases, vast amounts of content will be made available to a user via a TV experience. In the TV experience (as opposed to the personal computer (PC) experience), the user is typically in “lean back” mode, where the user does not want (or cannot, due to input device limitations) interact with the display at the same intensity and mode as is possible when using a PC, or other electronic entertainment and/or computing device. PC users usually have the benefit of an input device such as a mouse for inputting navigation and control commands, for example, to the PC. This is not the case in the TV experience, since the user often must rely only on a TV remote control device for inputting commands and data to the entertainment system. In addition, the user typically views the display from a larger distance (e.g., 5-10 feet) in the TV experience, rather than the approximately one to two feet as when using a PC. As a result, in existing systems presenting the TV experience, there are difficulties in presenting large amounts of available content to the user in a functional, yet aesthetically pleasing way.
For the user to find content of interest requires new methods beyond conventional browsing or search tools. This is because the TV experience is inherently visual and, unlike standard broadcast TV content, much of the newly available content is not readily identifiable by a textual name and is not presented via familiar mechanisms such as time-based broadcast schedules.